freespeechfandomcom-20200214-history
Boagworld
Boagworld is the longest running web design podcast hosted by Paul Boag and Marcus Lillington. The show is a mixture of web design news, features and interviews with prominent figures within the web design community. Format The show begins with the episode number and a summary of content. This is followed by light conversation between Paul Boag and Marcus Lillington that varies each week. This leads into the news segment which highlights the major web design news stories of the week. Typically this is followed by a feature covering web design issues such as usability testing or web standards. Following this Paul Boag interviews a prominent figure in the web design industry before drawing the show to a close with some listener comments. Guests The show has had a number of famous guests, including Andy Budd, Eric Meyer, Jon Hicks and Jeremy Keith. Notoriety The Boagworld podcast has a reputation for reporting on current affairs within the creative and technical Web industry. Recent topical discussions have included interviews in support of the Email Standards Project Email Standards Project on the BoagWorld podcast, the maturing of Flash Mature Flash: Boagworld podcast, accessibility Boagworld - Ask The Expert - Screen Reader Screencast and JavaScript development advice from a senior Yahoo! developer Most common JavaScript mistakes - Paul Boag grilled me for the Boagworld Podcast. History The first Boagworld was aired on August 25 2005, shortly after podcasting was supported by iTunes. Initially the show was hosted solely by Paul Boag. Headscape colleague Marcus Lillington was introduced from the third show onward. The format of the show has changed considerably throughout its life. Initially the show consisted of a single feature and was considerably shorter in length. Over time, news, interviews and listener content has been added; increasing the average running time to between 45-70 minutes. The show has always been supported by an accompanying blog. However, as it grew in popularity a ''Boagworld forum and transcript of each episode has been added. An extensive relaunch of the website occurred on 7th May 2008. Profile of the show As well as being regularly featured as a staff pick in the iTunes Podcast Directory, it has also been voted the number one Tech podcast by .net magazine. The Top 40 Tech Podcasts. Boagworld also appears within the top 30 Tech podcasts in the UK iTunes store. The boagworld show has led to Paul Boag now being a well known speaker on the web design circuit including appearances at SXSWSXSW, @Media@Media, SingularitySingularity, The Highland FlingThe Highland Fling and The Future of Web DesignFuture of Web Design. Real-world events The Boagworld community has organised several meetup events to allow listeners to know each other better, and have the opportunity to meet the show hosts. The first Boagworld MeetupBoagworld Meetup was arranged by listener Chris Granger and took place at the Old Bank Of England pub, London on January 25 2007. The landmark 100th episode was recorded live at Ye Olde Cock Tavern, London on October 20, 2007 100th Boagworld Podcast Live invite. Sponsorship The show is produced and owned by Headscape a web design company founded by Paul Boag, Marcus Lillington and Chris Scott. Bandwidth is partially supplied by Switchpod Distribution and licensing All episodes are licensed under the Creative Commons attribution share-alike noncommercial license, and are distributed via direct download from the ''Boagworld website, or from Apple's iTunes Store. There is no download charge from either source. The show is typically available as a 64 kbit/s MP3. The occasional video episodes are also available including screencast content. References External links *Boagworld *Boagworld community *Headscape Category:Creative Commons-licensed works Category:Web Design podcasts Category:Audio podcasts Category: Technology podcasts